narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hana Mogura
}} }} | previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} }} Dirt Covering Technique Dirt Gun Dirt Armor Summoning Technique (Prairie Dogs) Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Clone Technique Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu Magnetic Field Tracking }} Hana Mogura (Mogura, Hana)is a chunin from Iwagakure and the niece of Hokuro Mogura. As a member of the Mogura Clan, Hana possesses the clan Kekkei Tota, Dust Release. Appearance WIP Personality WIP Abilities Hana is a member of the Mogura Clan, and is one of the clan members who is capable of using Dust Release. Sadly that's about the only good thing that can be said about her. In everything else she is very average. She possesses no legendary skill, or even great intellect like her uncle. As such she is often looked down upon by stronger members of the clan. Nature Transformation Hana possesses Dust Release, the Mogura clan kekkei Tota. This gives her access to three nature elements, fire, wind, and earth. While Hana is capable of using Dust Release she mostly relies on her earth justu. This makes her very predictable. Taijutsu Hana isn't exactly very weak, so her lack of taijutsu is more about a lack of training. Hana has little hand eye coordination, making hand to hand combat a bane for her. Her clumsy nature and minimal training make her very easy to overcome with sheer brute strength. Rather if she needs to use taijutsu she will often attempt to redirect the attack of foes, causing brief openings for her to strike. Ninjutsu Hana is capable of her clan jutsu, giving her a slight edge in combat. She relies mostly on pinpoint attacks, targeting vulnerable body parts rather than outright offense. This makes it so she is very reliant on a few jutsu. Genjutsu Hana uses a rather strange type of genjutsu. Scent based genjutsu is her specialty, which is a rather rare thing. She plants perfume bags beneath the surface of the earth. The smell then allows her to cast genjutsu on targets, even setting up traps. This is were she is really skilled, but even then her genjutsu is still very basic. Sensory Hana is capable of only the most basic sensory jutsu of her clan. Even then her maximum range is only ten meters, barely covering any distance at all. Kenjutsu Hana is more likely to cut off her own hand while wielding a sword rather than deal any damage to an enemy. Her clumsy nature just doesn't have the skill to wield a sword. Summoning Technique Hana uses prairie dogs as her summons. She uses them to track others and to help her plan ahead. Intelligence Hana is rather intelligent. While no genius like some others she does possess a great deal of strategy. She relies on strategy rather than brute strength, and can prove to be rather good at chess. Trivia * According to the Official Databook: **Hana's hobbies are the following: reading books, practicing jutsu, and taking care of animals. ** Hana's favorite food is onions. Her least favorite is garlic. **Hana has completed 44 official missions in total: 25 D-Rank, 15 C-Rank, 4 B-Rank, 0 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. **Hana's favorite word is "Prairie". Quotes